This application relates to the art of sign boards and, more particularly, to sign boards of the type carrying messages which are frequently changed. The invention is particularly applicable to sign boards of the type used in diners, restaurants, or the like and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used for displaying various other types of information in written form, or in the form of drawings, pictures, or symbols.
A known type of sign board includes generally horizontally extending pockets which are open along at least one side of the board for inserting message bearing strips into the pockets and removing same therefrom. In a sign board of this type, the interior surfaces of the pockets often become very dirty. At least in part, this is due to the fact that such sign boards are commonly located in restaurants where airborne particles produced by preparation of food can penetrate the pockets. In addition, persons inserting message bearing strips into the pockets may be careless and cause dirt to be transferred into a pocket by inserting a message bearing strip which itself is dirty. Although a dirty sign board does not normally create a health hazard to patrons of a restaurant or the like, it can be very distasteful and otherwise noxious to the patrons, as well as obscuring the messages thereon. For these reasons, it would be desirable to have a sign board which could be thoroughly cleaned on the interior surfaces thereof if so desired.